


Rules

by daiki



Series: Homra Drabbles [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiki/pseuds/daiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「K」Project;</p>
<p>rules for homra dummies [drabbles] && tiny bits of shounen-ai shipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**「** **K** **」** **Project;**

rules for homra dummies [drabbles] && tiny bits of shounen-ai shipping

 

**One.**

_If a plan makes Suoh Mikoto chuckle for more than an hour—do not go along with it._

The complaint letters the Blue King sent to Homra were never opened. (they just figured that Munakata Reisi would never send them love letters; although perhaps Suoh would beg to differ)

 

-

**Two.**

_Do not bite your fellow member even if they annoyed you and your hands and feet were restricted. You don’t know where they’ve been._

Two days after Yata bit Kamamoto, the disgusting taste of mud was still in his mouth.

 

-

**Three.**

_If a plan makes Kusanagi Izumo forget about his bar—do not go with it._

The trespassing incident to the lair of the Blues were never to be discussed publicly again.

 

-

**Four.**

_Do not piss off Bandou Saburouta since that would equate to Akagi Shouhei being equally pissed off too—and their creative minds on revenge were second to Yata’s._

Kusanagi was rudely awoken one morning by a good number of fish sellers demanding that Homra pay for the “sudden disappearance” of their market. Kusanagi wasn’t very happy with the amount supposed to be paid and simply advised the sellers to just agree with Bandou’s bargain next time.

 

-

**Five.**

_If a plan makes Yata Misaki skateboard around the city whilst laughing maniacally— do not go along with it._

Fushimi had to send a bulk order for new glasses that were fire proof. How someone managed to burn his entire set with him soundly sleeping on the other room was still a mystery to him.

 

-

**Six.**

_Do not try to teach a Homra member a “lesson” for being too arrogant._

The police power of Japan stared in wonder at the great number of thugs in front of the police station looking as if their souls left them.

And were those burn marks?

 

-

**Seven.**

_The Christmas party of the previous year was never to be mentioned again._

Lest you want the mild mannered Totsuka Tatara to release all your blackmail worthy photos.

 

-

**Eight.**

_If a plan was concocted by Homra’s youngest member, Anna-chan— do not go along with it. Especially if it’s a revenge for her king._

You never suggest to sedate, drug, or hurt Suoh Mikoto— and this Awashima learned late as she found her clothes all gone (together with other materials that may cover her nude body).

 

-

**Nine.**

_Do not ever put Yata Misaki behind wheels._

There’s a reason why Suoh Mikoto gave him his skateboard.

 

-

**Ten.**

_Never ever mess with Kusanagi Izumo’s bar—accidents are not excused even though you were “in a daze”._

Suoh Mikoto was seen mopping the bar for a month; all the while twitching because of the sting in his right arm due to a second degree burn.

 

-

**Eleven.**

_Do not prank the Red King._

Anna will kill you.

 

-

**Twelve.**

_Do not use Anna to pick-up women._

Dewa Masaomi had to accompany Chitose You into hiding for a week to escape from the flames of their king.

 

-

**Thirteen.**

_If there is no electricity to heat the food, do not try using your bestowed power._

Akagi had to rush Bandou to the hospital. Once again, Kusanagi wasn’t very happy with the hospital bills.

 

-

**Fourteen.**

_Do not use a fellow clansman’s name when having an affair with a married woman._

Yata had to introduce his boyfriend to the enraged husband just to prove his innocence. When the man still refused to believe him, aforementioned boyfriend grabbed Yata and kissed the daylights out of him. The man shut up. Yata was not amused. Fushimi was satisfied.

 

-

**Fifteen.**

_Do not try to hide another member when another member is out for his blood._

Eric Surt watched as his fellow Homra clansman Fujishima Kosuke scratch his head at his now burned down house. He confronted Yata about it and the latter denied it. Fujishima was not fooled. To hell, he wasn’t housing Chitose in the near future anymore.

 

-

**Sixteen.**

_Do not anger Yata Misaki—this includes: calling him “shorty”, “chihuahua”, or anything along the lines._

There’s a reason why Bandou and Akagi are only second to his sadistic streak. And the only reason Eric is still alive is because of Fujishima’s protection.

 

-

**Seventeen.**

_Do not curse or use any innuendos when Anna is around. Yes, that includes Yata’s speech on the other wonderful uses of his baseball bat._

Anna has the tendency to relay every single thing she’s “learned” to Mikoto at the end of the day. And judging by the intensity of the flames circling the red king, he wasn’t amused.

 

-

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> 1) yes, as you can see, i’ve incorporated bits of my current ships; 2) as to suoh giving yata the skateboard, it was all made up on my part; 3) i incorporated the manga (with the usage of the rest of the homra members) and the anime (presence of the blues); 4) yes, kusanagi berating suoh because of his bar did happen in the manga so i based it on that; 5) i got the fushimiyata idea since it was said that they used to be close back in homra


End file.
